


Cannot Save You Now

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [126]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Spies, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Intel Gathering, Red Room, partners, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was hers, not Loki's, hers, and the rule was simple: only break what's yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Save You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Prompt by mahmfic at the LiveJournal Comment Fic community: [any, any, Only Break What's Yours (title by Meddalarksen and victoriousscarf)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79270612#t79270612)

_Only break what's yours._ It was the simplest rule of the Red Room and more fundamental than anyone ever suspected, one failsafe among many written into the human weapons the Room created.  
  
She allowed the Winter Soldier to make her or break her because she was his. She allowed the Red Room to go on standing because she was the Room's; it was not hers.  
  
Clint was hers, not Loki's, _hers,_ and the rule was simple: only break what's yours.  
  


* * *

  
Natasha carefully scaled the Avengers Tower with her Widow's gear and, reaching the window she wanted, coaxed her security system to behave itself and let her in. She stripped quickly in the dark and saw Clint sleepily lift his head from the pillow.  
  
"Go back to sleep," she murmured, one hand stroking over his shoulder as she slid in beside him.  
  
He studied her for a long time, the intense scrutiny showing no sign of abating.  
  
She pressed her hand harder against his wrist. She couldn't sleep with someone, anyone, watching her, not even Clint, but he shook his head and twined his fingers into hers, co-opting the grip.  
  
"You were talking to Jane." It wasn't a question.  
  
Natasha didn't answer questions he would not ask. She snugged her head against his shoulder and felt him reach up around her to brush his fingers through her tangle of short curls. She was talking to Jane. She had a mission, and this target was hers.  
  
Clint finally let out a sigh. "Thor won't like it."  
  
But it wasn't Jane that Loki had broken, however briefly; it was Clint, so Thor had no say in how she exacted payment.  
  
A beat of silence, then she answered at last, "I know.


End file.
